wwccountriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ruiskan History
The Ruiskan War was a 4 year conflict between Branchlandia, New Levonon Republic and Oceania against Ruiska. The War began after feuding and terrible relations between Branchlandia and Ruiska. Backround Branchlandia and Ruiska had been feuding with each other for an age. Ruiska began attempting to build up militarily, to counter-act this Branchlandia made an alliance with New Levonon Republic and Oceania. The War Effort Branchlandia and New Levonon Republic being Superpowers pumped massive Military effort into Ruiska, with New Levonon assaulting the coasts and Branchlandia conducting an aerial bombing campaign on them. The First Three years saw intial success for the Branchlandians and New Levonons, but events would lead to a new arrising Prior to the war Branchlandia had invaded the former nation of the Republic of Foley alongside Oceania. The Two nations had divided it into two Sattelite states The Orwellian Republic of New Foley and the Democratic Republic of East Foley. While the Ruiskan War was waging in Europe, Foley Resistors were gathering and had recieved funding and arms from the Ruiskans in an attempt to keep them busy. The Foley Resistance arose and attacked the Branchlandian Supremacists there. Branchlandia was forced to remove half its force from Ruiska, to fight of the Foleys. Meanwhile New Levonon Republic went under a severe regime change and various reforms, that were considering leaving the war, so they put their forces in a state of Null. Ruiska seized the oppurtunity of the Null state, and opened up a new front attacking the Oceanian Sattelite state of French OUS, viewing Oceania as a potential invader in the future. This initial surprise attack was succsessful and they seized all of French OUS except Orleans were a powerful Pro-Orwellian Resistance had taken form as the Orleans Guerillas. The Ruiskan attack shocked and surprised Oceania, causing them declare war on Ruiska. Oceania dispatched the Outsider Brigade, to liberate French OUS, alongside the Orleans Guerillas. Meanwhile Branchlandia had succsessfully subdued the Foley Resistance but had made several compromises to prevent them from future uprising turning the Democratic Republic of East Foley into the Democratic Protectorate of East Foley. New Levonon Republic disapproved these actions and broke their alliance with Branchlandia, but continued to fight the Ruiskans on their side. Branchlandia and New Levonon Republic returned full force beating back Ruiska. Meanwhile the Outsider Brigade and the Orleans Guerillas had succsessfuly liberated Orleans and its countryside and began a Campaign to Paris to liberate French OUS. On the sameday Branchlandia captured the Ruiskan Capitial and sent the Ruiskan Government into exile, The Outsider Brigade and The Orleans Guerillas captured Paris, successfully ousting the Ruiskan invaders, ending the war. Aftermath The Wars end lead to several things. French OUS was retained by Oceania and was put in charge of by a stronger puppet government. Branchlandia declared the captured Ruiska a Protectorate and left a 50,000 strong Police Force in each of their territories. New Levonon Republic returned to a shroud with much Jelousy for Oceania and Branchlandia. The Protectorate of Ruiska would not last long for the exiled government of Ruiska returned to power in Kosovo and recaptured Eastern Ruiska and formed the nation of New Ruiska. Pitting Branchlandia and New Ruiska against each other.